Christmastime in SAO
by tmwillson3
Summary: Giftfic for Secret Santa: It's Kirito's first Christmas in SAO, along with everyone else's. At first, his plans are simple: go out and find as many good drops as he can while everyone celebrates. Then, he meets someone, and he gets to experience what Christmas is really about, spending time with others. Kirito X OC (not mine).


Christmastime in Sword Art Online

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sword Art Online, or any of the characters. All rights go to their respective owners. In particular, Star Kanari belongs to xRainbowxStarsx. I am her Secret Santa this year, and she wanted to see a story where her OC was with Kirito, with some hints as to including a winter theme, so I wanted to make that happen for her. I hope you enjoy it!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SxK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was that time of the year.

But it definitely was not the most wonderful time of the year for Kirito. It was already December 24, and he was still stuck inside Sword Art Online. Granted he had only been there for about two months, but he still had been hoping to spend Christmas with his family, rather than alone. He had been alone for the most part since joining SAO, so this wouldn't be any different.

Still, he could have been at home, spending time with his sister decorating a tree, making cookies, or having a snowball fight. Now, he would do none of that. It just wasn't the same without her. He could appreciate her so much more now, when she was far away and there wasn't much hope of seeing her for some time to come. It only made him resolve harder to find a way to beat this game, so that he could go home and see everyone again.

In the meantime, preparations were being made for Christmas in SAO. No one really knew what to expect for the first Christmas, but they were making the most of it. Wreaths and decorations could be seen all along the street, with trees twinkling as only they could in this virtual environment. Some continued on with their normal business, trading and trying to find new information about the new levels being opened by the leader groups. Others were taking it easy, just talking amongst others in their guild. Some were even singing, trying to instill a merrier spirit in everyone.

But not Kirito. He was busy as ever, trying to gain experience where he could get it. With more people getting into the holiday spirit, there were less large animals, as they had been killed in preparation for the feasts that would be had the next day. Other than that, most were leaving the dungeons and fields alone for the next day and a half. That gave Kirito just the space he needed.

It was hinted that if anything was going to be killed or dropped the next day, that it would appear wrapped in a gift. Kirito didn't much care one way or the other, so long as he got what he needed. No big drops had been hinted at yet, but he was still hopeful that something would appear.

It was while Kirito was running through the Forest of Wandering on the 35th Floor that he heard some wolves. Perfect. He got into position, ready to give chase to the beasts once he spotted them. It didn't take long to find them, and soon there were five of them around him. The first three he disposed of quickly, with only two left to go. These two proved to be a little more wily, but he knew he could handle them easily. He came running at the closest one, blade at the ready, and that wolf disappeared soon after. What he did not expect was the other wolf to suddenly disappear as well. It was then that he realized that he was not alone.

A girl, a little shorter than he, seemed to look shocked at where the last wolf had been. With her sword still in the same position, it was clear to Kirito that she had been responsible for that kill. After that, the drops came, with a little more Kirito. The girl, however, still continued to look surprised.

Kirito was a little confused by her behavior, besides being a little upset that someone had taken his last kill. However, it was only one wolf, and it was Christmas after all. She was probably only trying to help. Perhaps he should find out why she was even there, and all alone, from the looks of it. They had been silent for several minutes, even after the drops had happened.

"Looks like you know how to handle your sword. I'm Kirito, by the way."

"Thanks. I'm Star. Star Kanari." She didn't say anything else, just lower her arm and start to look away, taking in her surroundings.

Kirito waited for her to say more, but she seemed content to look around. Perhaps she was shy. "Nice to meet you, Star. Have you been out here all that long?"

Star looked at him for a moment, taking him in. After that, she seemed to smile a little. "Nice to meet you, too. I've been out here for a couple hours, just taking in all the beautiful snow-covered trees. So quiet and peaceful out here, just like home."

"Do you miss your home a lot?"

"Yes, I do. I miss my family. We always had so many together during Christmas, and now I am all alone. I figured if I came out here, I could feel the presence of my family by walking among the trees. And then I heard the wolves attacking."

"Yeah, I was looking for them."

"You were? I'm sorry, Kirito, I didn't mean to take your kill from you. I was just afraid that it might hurt you. Especially with it being Christmas and all, this would be a horrible time to get injured or die."

"It's alright. I would have done the same if I saw someone being attacked. I don't want to see anyone else die in here."

"Me too!" After that outburst, Star seemed to think better of what she said, and stepped away from Kirito. Silence reigned once again.

Kirito decided that it was time to move on. She seemed able to take care of herself, and he still needed to find some place to stay the night. "Well, thank you for your help. I guess I will get going."

"Where is your guild?"

"Mine? Oh, I don't have one. What about yours?"

"Mine is back in the village on the 49th floor, sleeping peacefully. They aren't really my guild, though. I wander more than anything else. I will stay with a guild for a week or two, learn new skills, teach them something, and then I move on to the next one. I just don't feel comfortable enough with one to stay longer. I'm just too quiet."

"That's alright. Not all of us are talkative. You are willing to help teach and learn, so that is new. I just find it easier to take care of myself when alone. I don't like being responsible for others, especially if they were to die."

"I understand. It hurts to lose people after you get to know them." Star paused again, seeming unsure, but she quickly made up her mind when she spoke right afterward. "So, where are you staying for the night? Do you have someplace you can go to?"

"No, not yet. I will find one in town easily."

"I wouldn't be too sure. With Christmas going on, some of the better places have all been filled up."

"Your guild found something."

"True. But that was with asking a week in advance. I still have my own place that I bought with my winnings so far. It is really small, but it is home."

"You have been very busy to be able to afford something like that. I just keep saving all of mine."

"I really wanted to have someplace like home. That was my first thought when I realized that we were stuck here. I wanted to have my own room, safe no matter what else happens out here. If you would like, I have some extra blankets. You could sleep on my floor if nothing else is available."

"You are really trusting."

"I know. That is also why I don't stay long. I don't always know which people I can or should trust. But, you seem genuinely nice. That, and it is Christmas. Aren't we supposed to show good will toward all men?"

Kirito smiled slightly. "Yes, we are supposed to do that, among other things. Well, if I do have a problem, I will let you know, alright?"

"Ok. I'll just walk back with you, seeing as it is late. I was ready to leave anyway."

With that, the two used their teleportation crystals to go back to Myugen, where a few people still remained outside, looking at the sky. No snow had come there yet, but no doubt it would come in time so that the whole town had a white Christmas.

After checking a few of his normal places, Kirito discovered that most places were in fact full. He didn't like having to ask, but she had brought it up first. "Is there still space available on your floor?"

"You bet there is. Follow me. I'm just over here."

Kirito was shown into a small apartment. It fit one comfortably, not so much two people, but, they made it work. Floor space was cleared, and more pillows were found to make him comfortable. Kirito was pleased to see the whole room decked out with Christmas lights and a small tree in the corner. There were many objects on the walls, each representing the different guilds that she had been a part of. It was enough to call it home, and she seemed to like it as she stared at it all before falling asleep.

Kirito had trouble falling asleep at first because of the floor, but eventually, he got settled. It was then that he heard a soft mumble from Star. He got up to look at her, and saw that she was sleeping soundly. When her hand seemed to reach out, he was a little confused. Then, she spoke softly.

"Mom, where are you? I miss you."

She kept trying to reach out, as though her mother were right there. Kirito felt for her. He then reached out as well, taking her hand in his and squeezing.

He whispered, "It's going to be just fine, Star. Just you wait and see."

Star smiled at that, and squeezed his hand back. She then brought her arm and hand back in, as though ready to sleep. The only problem was that she was still holding his hand. He tried to remove his hand, but he was unable to.

He was pondering what to do when he saw her shiver. After that, it was easy to see what he ought to do. He brought another pillow and blanket from the floor, and then proceeded to lay down gently next to Star.

In the morning, both seemed to awaken at about the same time. Star awoke first, and felt unsure as to why Kirito was next to her, until she saw how he was holding her hand. She remembered after that. She was about to release her hand from his when his eyes opened, and he looked at her. With that, he jumped out of bed, uncertain of what to say.

"Thank you for comforting me last night, Kirito. It is so hard to be away from those you love at this time of the year."

"I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but I was worried about you."

"Thanks for caring. Anyways, would you like some breakfast? I've got a little here if you'd like."

"I've got something, but thanks."

"That's fine. But what about later today? Are you going to a feast?"

"No. I'm a loner, remember?"

"Well, why don't you join my guild? We will have more than enough to go around. If you brought a little something to pass around, I'm sure they'd be happy to share. We will be eating it later today. I have some errands to run before then, but we can go together."

"I don't know if that is a good idea. I don't want to crash the party."

"But you wouldn't! You would be with me, which is okay. Most of the others are paired already anyways. They are very considerate people and won't mind another."

"Still not sure. I was going to do some hunting around this floor today, so that I could trade in for something a little warmer to wear."

"You can hunt now, and then trade while in town eating with me. I will come and find you, and we can go together. That way there is no doubt."

"I guess that would be alright."

"Great. This means a lot to me. I'm glad you will stay for Christmas. No one should be alone on Christmas."

"I agree. Then, I will see you a little later."

"You sure will. See you outdoors soon!"

Kirito then left the warm apartment, heading for the edge of town. He knew what he was looking for, and now he just had to find it. There were plenty of fields, and he figured they would be full today in honor of Christmas.

Sure enough, the rumors were true. Special items were being dropped, and all drops that day came tied up in presents. A few gung-ho warriors were out in the fields when Kirito arrived, but most disappeared by noontime. From the town, pleasant odors wafted Kirito's way, making him hungry. He still had not found what he was looking for, though.

And then, he found it. There by a lake, he saw flocks of birds. There were two he was looking for, either geese or ducks. Luckily, both were there. Then, he heard some branches crack behind him, and he turned to find Star there, smiling.

"Do you like to watch the birds, Kirito? Aren't they graceful?"

"Some are, but I am more interested in their feathers."

Star's mouth made a big "o" as she realized what he was doing. Then, she said, "Do you want some help to get them faster? Food will be served in an hour or so."

"Sure. I was trying to decide on the best way to capture them with just me doing so, but it will be much easier with you. We just need to-"

Star was confused why Kirito stopped midway in his sentence, so she looked in the direction that he was staring, and then she saw it. There was a _very_ large boar approaching them. Both went silent, looking at one another and backing up slowly.

Both grabbed their weapons, and got into position to attack. Since they were still far away from the birds, Kirito figured they should be able to take down the boar without disturbing the birds. He looked at Star to figure out who should lead, but she looked determined to take down the pesky boar.

He simply said, "Let me know when you want to switch."

Star nodded, and made her way toward the boar. After that, instinct took over in both. Between the two of them, it was easy to overpower and attack the boar. Kirito gave the final blow while Star distracted it. Star seemed surprised at the relative ease he had in killing it so quickly. As it was killed, a large box appeared.

Star said, "Go ahead, it was after you. I just joined later on."

"We should open it together."

"Okay. But you keep whatever is inside."

"Deal."

Together, they ripped apart the wrapping paper to find a large pot of stew. Based on the smell, it was part of the boar. It seemed Kirito could have feasted on his own with just that. But, he had said that he would go with Star, so he decided to bring the stew as his dish to share.

Putting away the stew, the two then put into action Kirito's plan to grab some of the geese and ducks. With them captured, they headed back to the heart of the town, where many people were outside, talking and playing in the snow. Inside one of the buildings, they came across the rest of Star's current guild. As Kirito looked at the guild members happily talking to one another, it was easy to see why they were together. They looked so comfortable around one another, and he had no doubt it was like that when they fought. But, he realized after working with Star out in the fields that the two of them had actually made a good team. She was easy to get along with, and she was a good fighter. He was sure that whatever guild she was a part of, she was a welcome member.

The guild was welcoming toward Kirito, especially after he brought out the stew. As it was, they had roasted a different type of boar, along with two turkeys. Several other savory dishes were also there, and so everyone had a little of everything. Nothing was wasted, and at the end, gifts were passed around.

No one had been prepared for Kirito, but it didn't matter. Star had evidently been thinking ahead when she brought out a small box for him, thanking him for a few adventures together. The blush on her face stated that she was also grateful for the night before when he comforted her, but she kept quiet about that. Kirito was surprised, but he was prepared as well. As he had been about to leave the town that morning to go hunting, he had seen a shop selling small trinkets for cheap, and he found something for Star.

"This is for you, Star. I wanted to thank you for your help when you found me. It's been nice being able to get to know you more over the last few hours."

"I feel the same, Kirito. Thanks."

After that, everyone opened their gifts. Star had gotten him a small knife, perfect for cutting up meat and skinning animals. Meanwhile, Kirito had gotten Star some new ribbons for her hair. With her long, dark brown hair flowing with the wind, it got into her face sometimes. This way, she would have a way to hold it back. Of the three ribbons he got, one was a light brown that matched her eyes, while the other two were pink and blue. She seemed to wear both those colors, so he thought those would match better. Star was excited to receive her gift. She was so excited, she even hugged him! After she realized what she did, she pulled back a little, while Kirito just smiled at her.

The rest of the guild got up after that, ready to do other activities that were planned. That left Kirito standing next to Star, who smiled suddenly. She then said, "So, wanna see what I was looking at last night?"

"You mean in the forest?"

"Yep! It was the tallest tree I had ever seen! I thought it was so majestic. But, I think it is magical in some way, too."

"Really. Well, we still have a few hours left of Christmas, so why not?"

After teleporting to the Forest of Wandering, Star led Kirito to a large fir tree. It was unlike any other tree Kirito had ever seen, as tall as it was, but more importantly, it had a glow to it. It was as though some white Christmas lights had been covered by the snow, and this was the result. It explained all but the trunk, but he didn't care. It was a magnificent tree, and he could see why Star liked it so much.

"I've never seen anything like it, Star."

Star smiled at Kirito, took his hand, and then turned back to the tree in awe.

For a time, the two continued to stare at the tree, content to watch the tree sway as winds blew by and covered everything in snow. When the two finally started to grow cold, they had another matter to discuss.

"Where are you going now, Kirito?"

"I haven't decided yet. I need to go to more dungeons, looking for more items. Then, I need to go back to the front lines. I know I am due to come back soon."

"Will you be alright there?"

"I'll take care of myself, Star. But what about you?"

"Oh, I will be with this guild for a little longer before I search out another. They are good people."

"Yes, they seemed like it."

"So this is good-bye?"

"For now, yes. But you never know when we might cross paths again here, or back in our real lives."

"Hopefully we do. Thank you for your hope-inspiring words. They are so important to have, in this game, as well as at this time of the year. You have some amazing skills, Kirito, and I doubt I have even seen that much. But, I hope you continue to use them well."

"Thank you, Star. You are quite talented, too. You were here for me when I was alone, bringing back some of the holiday spirit I was lacking. I was ready to just hunt until I had gotten all the good drops, but instead, I got to experience what Christmas is all about: being able to share a sense of community with others. I may not have known them well, but you were there for me. Thanks."

It was then that Kirito bent down and gave Star a kiss on the forehead. It was just a simple peck, but it felt like the right thing to do. Both smiled at each other, and then separated.

"Good luck, Star. I hope we meet again soon."

"I hope so, too. But more importantly, I hope you beat this game. If anyone can, I think you could."

And so, the two went their separate ways. Star went back to her guild, while Kirito continued on. They had only spent a day together, but it was enough. Enough to appreciate what they had, and that there were others out there who cared.

As both went on their way, the voice of Akihiko Ayaba could be heard throughout the game as he said, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SxK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: So, this is my Giftfic to xRainbowxStarsx, as a part of a Secret Santa exchange. I hope you enjoyed this. I wasn't sure if you wanted Star to be more of a girlfriend or just a partner in fighting to Kirito (being shy but helpful could be done either way), so I tried to include elements of both. Also, because there weren't a lot of details about Star otherwise, I made up a couple things about her for the sake of the story (hopefully close to what you imagine). I hope you don't mind, Jenni. I can't draw to save my life, but I hope this story makes up for it. **

**I realize that at this point in the game, it might have been hard to actually reach Levels 35 and 49, but for the sake of this story, let's assume it is possible. I have only seen about half of the anime episodes, so that is why I stuck to something early on. Also, yes, Ayaba may not have actually said something like that, or quote "Twas the Night Before Christmas", but it's Christmas. You never know! I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a wonderful holiday season. Take care! **


End file.
